This invention concerns a method for printing the frame of a color television.
Generally, the method for printing the frame of a color television comprises the steps of converting the composite video signal by an analog-digital converter(A/D converter), storing the converted signal in a memory, and printing the frame by printing means.
In printing the frame, the conventional printing method employs paper and an ink ribbon specially prepared, and a thermal printing head, resulting in the drawbacks that much time is consumed and the cost of printing is high.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional method for printing thermally the frame of a color television comprises the steps of converting the composite video signal by an A/D converter 10, storing a frame in the frame memory 20, transferring the frame signals sequentially to the line memory 40, and transferring the output of said line memory to a heat sensitive printing head 50 so that the ink of a heat sensitive ink ribbon 61 is thermally transferred to the paper 63 as indicated by the reference numeral 62'.
This conventional method has the drawbacks that the used ink ribbon has to be replaced and much time is required for printing because of printing the frame sequentially from one line to another. Moreover, the machine for printing the frame on the paper is complicated and difficult to manufacture, so that the cost becomes high and failure occurs frequently.